Quand les rôles s'inversent
by Gued
Summary: Harry Potter, jeune sorcier au fort caractère et doté d'une grande détermination, est à sa recherche depuis cette soirée où tout a basculé. Il n'a qu'une idée en tête: se venger. Et il compte bien la faire durer. Il est là, devant lui...
1. Chapter I

Titre: Quand les rôles s'inversent...

Auteur: Guëd

Genre: Humour, Drame... et pitiééééé!!!

Note: Première fiction sur Harry et Sev'. Je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent, juste éviter de me demander la fin

**

* * *

**

Chapitre I :

¤

_Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu au sorcier adepte de la magie noire et qui n'était plus, avait mené une vie des plus monotone. Depuis le mariage de ses deux amis Ron et Hermione quelques mois après la chute et la mort de Tom Marvolo Jedusor anciennement Lord Voldemort, il était seul. Sa carrière d'Auror avait débutée en fanfare avec l'arrestation de tous les Mangemorts. Il avait reçu maintes récompenses et bourses de pièces d'or. Mais il ressentait comme un vide, à vrai dire, un homme hantait ses rêves. L'homme qui avait tué son mentor: Albus Dumbledore._

_Cet homme sombre et froid, personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Après la mort de Voldemort, il avait comme disparut de la surface de la Terre. Sa tête avait été mise à prix et des chasseurs arpentaient les rues sombres de Londres, de Paris et d'autres pays._

_Le Gryffondor avait recueilli chaque information, chaque preuve du dernier passage du Mangemort dans les villes du monde. Il avait dépensé presque toute sa fortune et maintenant, il chassait l'homme au célèbre long nez. _

_Grâce à un alcoolique qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar miteux moldu de Londres, Harry Potter avait eu l'adresse exacte de l'appartement ou l'homme habitait. Il l'avait alors attendu jours et nuits, sans succès. Mais un jour, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il l'aperçu dans une ruelle, dans SA ruelle, près à toquer à SA porte._

_Sans réfléchir, Le Survivant avait dégainé sa baguette magique… _

- Vous allez commencer par poser cette baguette, Potter!

- Vous êtes pris au piège, espèce de lâche!

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE!

- Vous allez le payer! STUPEFIX!

Un éclair rouge frappa le Mangemort en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur les pavés de la ruelle sombre, les membres paralysés.

Harry Potter enjamba le corps de l'homme et se pencha au-dessus de lui:

- Severus Snape, vous êtes… A MOI!

Son corps avait été traîné sur les pierres dures et froides. Le Mangemort avait envie d'hurler mais il ne put que penser et penser et penser et HURLER intérieurement contre ce CRETIN de Gryffondor qui n'avait pas assez de cervelle (peut-être en avait-il pas du tout?) pour le faire léviter, au lieu de le traîner comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre!

Un « crétin » de Gryffondor sans cervelle qui l'avait quand même bien eu!

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué? Il devait me tuer! Il le devait!!!_

Severus marmonna intérieurement. Pour commencer, il déversa une cascade de jurons sur son ancien élève, puis passa par l'envie de meurtre et termina par son arme redoutable: la torture verbale.

Se disant qu'il était tant d'arrêter de se conduire comme un Serpentard affaiblit, Severus ouvrit les yeux…ou plutôt, reprit ses esprits et observa les alentours.

Comme à son habitude, il analysa la situation avec précision. Potter l'avait stupéfixié puis traîné dans une ruelle, avant d'avoir ouvert une porte et de l'avoir fait entrer dans ce qui paraissait être une maison.

Des bougies étaient allumées, suspendues dans l'air au-dessus de lui. Le Survivant l'avait lâché en plein milieu d'un couloir et venait de fermer la porte, sans bruit.

Harry avait de nouveau enjambé Le Mangemort et lui avait lancé un sourire victorieux.

« -Censuré- de Gryffondor ! »

Ce minus était en train de lui parler de SA victoire et au son de sa voix, Severus savait qu'il jubilait !

« Crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin… »

Soudain, Le Drame. Son nez esthétiquement complexe se mit à le chatouiller. Severus en avait les larmes aux yeux.

S'en était trop pour l'homme aux cheveux gras.

Puisque Potter croyait avoir attrapé dans son filet une belle prise –un beau papillon aux membres (magnifiquement) pales et à la robe noire-, Severus décida qu'il était temps de montrer qui était le maître de la situation…

- Potter.

- Silencio.

- Potter…

- Silencio !

- Potter !

- SI…

- Cela ne sert à rien. Je pourrais tout aussi bien me défaire de ce stupide sort Gryffondoresque, mais je tenais à connaître l'endroit où vous me cacheriez.

- Je ne vous cache pas ! Ceci est le lieu où je vais vous faire souffrir.

- Quelle délicate attention.

- Vous me supplierez de vous tuer…

- Je préfère que nous en venions directement là.

Sous les yeux éberlués du Survivant, Severus se leva comme si de rien n'était et fit face à son kidnappeur.

- Tuez-moi, Potter puisque c'est ce que vous voulez.

- Très bien.

Harry Potter pointa sa baguette sur l'homme qui le fixa d'un regard noir à tuer un Véracrasse.

« Je vais enfin mourir ! Quitter cette misérable vie. Plus rien ne peut me retenir dans ce monde. Rien ! »

- C'est quand vous voulez, Potter.

Harry était comme perdu dans ses pensées et petit à petit, inconsciemment, il abaissait sa baguette.

- Potter !

Le Gryffondor sursauta, lâchant sa baguette. Celle-ci tomba à ses pieds et roula jusqu'à ceux du maître des potions.

Horrifié, paralysé, le jeune homme recula lentement tandis que Severus roulait des yeux.

Ce dernier la ramassa et dans un geste théâtral, la tendit au mioche, d'un air las.

- Et dire que vous êtes toujours en vie, soupira-t-il. Est-ce que…

Severus rangea la baguette dans sa poche. Prenant un air méchant, il s'avança lentement et d'un pas précis en direction de Harry.

- Est-ce que je vous fais peur ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry secoua la tête.

- Alors, où est le problème ?

- Je… je…

- Par pitié, Potter…

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard désolé à son ancien professeur.

- Mais faites un effort ! s'emporta l'homme au masque de fer.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre une nouvelle fois tout en tordant ses doigts. Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Potter, imaginez que je suis votre pire ennemi ! Vous visualisez ?

Le Gryffondor se reprit, secoua ses membres, fit craquer sa nuque, ses poignets, ses doigts, ses genoux, ses chevilles, ses… bref, Harry Potter se reprit.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter II

Titre: Quand les rôles s'inversent...

Auteur: Guëd

Genre: Humour, Drame... et pitiééééé!!!

Note: Première fiction sur Harry et Sev'. Je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent, juste éviter de me demander la fin )

* * *

Chapitre II

¤

_Le Gryffondor se reprit, secoua ses membres, fit craquer sa nuque, ses poignets, ses doigts, ses genoux, ses chevilles, ses… bref, Harry Potter se reprit._

Oui donc, Harry s'était reprit.

Harry, après s'être reprit, de nouveau apte à articuler tous ses membres, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, donnant l'air de s'être entièrement reprit.

Rogue soupira intérieurement en le voyant se reprendre.

- Bien, Potter. Je vais vous redonner votre baguette. Essayez de ne pas la casser, dit-il ironiquement.

Le Maître des potions sortit lentement la baguette de son ancien élève de sa poche. Il la retourna et la tendit au jeune homme. Ce dernier, la main tremblant nerveusement, la saisit et la pointa immédiatement sur Le Mangemort. La pointe de la baguette de Harry toucha alors le bout du nez de Snape…

La seule chose au monde qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

- C'est une situation très… gênante…

- Potter, si vous n'otez pas cette baguette tout de suite, JE vous tue !

Etant dans une situation des plus délicate, Harry Potter s'empourpra et essaya tant bien que mal, d'abaisser sa baguette mais une chose l'en empêchait…

- POTTER !

- Un instant.

Le Survivant se gratta le menton, d'où une barbe naissait, laissant l'homme trembler de fureur. Une question trottait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs années. Et il se demandait s'il devait ou non la lui poser. Certes, le moment était mal choisit, mais ils étaient seuls et personne ne les entendrait. Harry Potter se retrouva devant un problème digne des hargneux professeurs de mathématiques moldus. Devant une énigme irrésolue, peut-être même, devant une question sans réponses.

Cependant, tel un gentil Gryffondor sans peur et sans reproches, mais aussi curieux dans l'âme, il OSA :

- Dites-moi, Snape, n'avez-vous jamais pensé à vous faire… refaire le nez ?

* * *

Page de Publicités

* * *

Marre des cheveux gras ? Le nouveau shampoing aux huiles essentielles associées au beurre de karité, vous donnera de beaux et doux cheveux luisants et au touché légèrement velouté !

Alors n'hésitez pas, achetez le shampoing _Oil & Stickers_ !

* * *

Envie de changements ?

Témoin : « J'ai un nez aquilin et je ne sais pas comment m'en débarrasser ? Avez-vous une solution ?

NOUS sommes la solution ! Nos chirurgiens plastiques expérimentés vous rendront encore plus belle que vous ne l'étiez ! Un large choix de styles de visages et de couleurs sont disponibles dans notre catalogue Printemps-Eté 2007 !

Le centre _Severance_ vous accueillera et vous conseillera en toute confiance !

* * *

Vous avez le regard fatigué ? Une mine affreuse ?

Plus besoin de soleil !

Le fond de teint miracle _Potionnable _vous rendra radieuse ! Votre visage retrouvera une mine exquise et un teint lumineux !

* * *

Fin de la page de publicités

* * *

L'homme aux doigts de fées inspira profondément.

Harry, la baguette abaissée, essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire niaisement. Trop tard.

Ils décidèrent soudainement de faire une minute de silence.

L'aiguille de la pendule accrochée au mur indiquait Harry Potter 'en danger de mort'. Une autre aiguille nommée 'intrus' indiquait 'besoin urgent de se laver les cheveux'.

La minute de silence terminée, Severus Snape tourna les talons, faisant virevolter sa longue cape noire et partit d'un pas décidé en direction du salon. Planté dans le couloir, le Gryffondor entendit le claquement d'une porte de placard. D'un de SES placards.

- Euh… je peux vous aider ? demanda gentiment le Survivant.

« _Non mais quel idiot ! Je vais lui faire bouffer sa baguette par le –censuré- !!!_ »

- Non.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez dans MES placards ?

« _Un outil bien pointu pour t'extraire le monceau de cervelle qui te reste !_ »

- Du Whisky Pur Feu.

- En haut sur votre droite. Les verres sont en bas à gauche.

Le Mangemort prit la bouteille pleine et deux petits verres puis les remplit.

Il avala cul sec un premier et s'en servit un deuxième. Il tendit l'autre à Harry et lui dit :

- Buvez, Potter !

- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne !

- Ce n'est pas un ordre. Je vous aide.

- En quoi boire un verre de Whisky m'aiderait ?

- Vous n'êtes pas capable de me tuer !

- C'est FAUX ! hurla le jeune homme en avalant son verre d'une traite.

Le Survivant pointa sa baguette directement sur la poitrine de son ancien professeur et ouvrit la bouche :

- Servez-moi un autre verre !

L'homme s'exécuta et Harry but son deuxième verre. Le liquide lui brûla dangereusement le palais. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer.

- Qu'attendez-vous, Potter ?! Je suis prêt !

Harry avait cru un instant entendre une sorte d'écho mais il secoua la tête et répondit :

- Un dernier, dit-il en montrant son verre vide.

- Je pense que deux vont suffirent. Vous ne tiendrez pas le troisième !

- UN TROISIEME !!! s'écria le Gryffondor en enfonçant violemment sa baguette dans les côtes de son ennemi.

Essayant de garder tout son calme, Severus lui servit un dernier verre. Peu importe la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand ce morveux lui avait enfoncé sa baguette dans les côtes, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Harry se saisit vivement du verre et laissa un moment le liquide dans sa bouche. Ses yeux se remplirent subitement de larmes, son visage prit la dangereuse couleur du coquelicot et avant qu'il ne prononce quelque chose, il tomba à la renverse.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter III

Titre: Quand les rôles s'inversent...

Auteur: Guëd

Genre: Humour, Drame... et baffes mentales :-B

Note: Première fiction sur Harry et Sev'. Les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses… comment ça seulement maintenant ? XD

* * *

Chapitre III

¤

Il claqua la langue contre son palais. Goût acre. Mal de tête affreux. Envie de dormir, juste encore un peu.

Il ressentit une douleur cuisante sur son flanc gauche. Une autre. Et une autre. Encore une. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit embué. Il le sentait. Il était allongé sur un sol dur et froid. Cela lui rappelait vaguement un endroit…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement.

- J'ai cru un instant que vous étiez mort. Je dois avouer que cela est dommage, soupira une voix grave.

- PUT... !!!

La main contre son front, Harry Potter se tordait sur le sol… de douleur.

- Je vous avais prévenu, ce Whisky Pur Feu est plus fort que les autres.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ! s'exclama le jeune homme, la main sur son front.

- Vous étiez énervé. Je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses.

- Mais bien sûr ! pesta le Gryffondor. Non mais quel idiot !

« _Crétin_ »

- Je ne vous permets pas, Potter. L'insolence ne vous va pas.

- Je fais ce que je veux, ok ?!

Harry tendit sa baguette immédiatement sur l'homme. Il se redressa lentement et prit appui sur la table. Mais sa tête lui tourna et il s'affala sur la pile de livres, -préalablement soigneusement disposée sur la table par le maître des potions-, pile de livres qui s'éparpilla, tombant dans un bruit mat sur le sol.

- Et dire que je devrais vous tuer pour votre incapacité, cela aiderait fortement le monde. Une calamité en moins sur cette misérable terre… quel doux fantasme…

L'homme en noir ramassa les livres poussiéreux puis les déposa précieusement sur une chaise. Il appuya les poings sur ses hanches. Un tic apparut à un coin de ses lèvres.

- Potter ?

Le corps du Gryffondor resta immobile.

- Potter ?!

_« Il ne manquerait plus qu'il… »_

- RRRRRRRRR… ZZZZ… RRRRRRRRR… ZZZZZZ…

- Pourquoi moi ?! hurla Snape en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son masque de calme et de froideur (presque) légendaire.

Non seulement le Gryffondor s'était endormi sur la table mais il ronflait tellement fort que le lustre du dessus se balançait dangereusement. D'ailleurs, la pile de livres trembla sur la chaise et tomba une fois de plus au sol.

Une main délicate se referma lentement sur un vieil ouvrage. Vieux bidule qui vint comme par _miracle_, s'abattre sur la tête déjà douloureuse du pauvre petit-jeune-homme-qui-faisait-son-malin-mais-qui-ne-tenait-pas-l'alcool.

- Nan mais ça va pas !!!! AÏÏÏÏÏÏYEUH…

Décidemment, ce n'était pas leur jour de chance. Harry en voulant s'attaquer à Rogue pour le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, se prit les pieds dans la table et bascula sur son ancien professeur. Le dit homme tomba à la renverse et sa tête heurta violemment le coin du placard. Du sang coula déjà depuis l'arcade du sombre mangemort…

- NON ! Ah mais non ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça !!! Hey ! Mais réveillez-vous, Snape ! C'est idiot de mourir comme ça ! Allez quoi ! Promis je vous tue dignement si…

Harry lui prit son pouls. Ouvrit sa bouche. Porta son oreille sur sa poitrine. Ouvrit ses paupières. Rien. Lui prit la tête entre les deux mains.

- S'il vous plaît, me laissez pas seul quoi… vous êtes pas marrant mort ! Enfin, c'et plutôt que ça me soule de dire au monde entier que je vous ai tué en trébuchant puis en vous entraînant lamentablement dans ma chute pour que vous vous cogniez contre le coin d'un meuble. C'est pas une mort digne de votre statut quoi ! Je sais pas moi, vous n'avez qu'à me dire par quel sort vous voulez mourir et hop, je vous le lance ! Ou alors, si vous préférez la torture mais je suis pas doué pour ça, je risquerais probablement de mal calculé mes actes, de vous louper et ce sera encore pire…

Harry s'était assit contre le meuble et avait soulevé la tête de Snape pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Il avait tiré un mouchoir de la poche de son jean et essuyait consciencieusement le sang qui commençait à coaguler.

- Et voilà maintenant que j'en suis à parler à un mort… peut-être. C'est tellement morbide.

Le Gryffondor réprima une grimace de dégoût, releva la tête puis soupira.

- Je fais quoi de vous maintenant ? Je sais même plus quoi faire de mes mains, dit-il en cherchant où les poser.

Il remit le mouchoir tâché dans sa poche et posa délicatement ses mains sur l'homme. Une sur le cœur pour essayer de le sentir battre et l'autre… sur son front, comme pour réchauffer cette peau froide et pale.

- Et si je vous redonnais un coup ? Peut-être que vous vous réveillerez comme vous avez fait pour moi ? Enfin, votre état à l'air plus sérieux. J'aurais peut-être dû rester avec Hermione le jour ou on avait cours de secourisme moldu. A la place, j'ai préféré vous suivre sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour savoir ce que vous mijotiez avec cet enfoiré de Malefoy ! Toujours introuvable d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu après la guerre. Si ça se trouve, il est partit dans les montagnes tibétaines comme il l'avait spécifié tout en déconnant dans une conversation pourtant très sérieuse avant le jour J.

Harry soupira longuement.

- J'espère qu'il a trouvé la paix avec lui-même là où il est, l'enfoiré ! Oui je lui en veux toujours de m'avoir laissé le torturer alors qu'il faisait déjà parti de L'Ordre bien avant moi. Mais bon, comme vous diriez, il fallait jouer le jeu devant l'homme au sifflement et au sadisme impeccable. C'est drôle qu'il ne m'en ait pas voulu après ce que je lui ai fait subir…

Harry claqua la langue contre son palais.

- Et vous là, pourquoi avez-vous fait tout ça ? Pourquoi avez-vous tué l'homme qui vous considérer comme son fils ?! Pourquoi personne ne savait rien avant que ça ne se passe ? Et encore maintenant ? Pourquoi ? On avait tous confiance en vous, même moi ! Bon ok, je le montrais pas mais c'était plus pour ma propre sécurité que la vôtre. J'étais jeune, je ne savais pas me défendre… oh et puis merde, j'ai pas à me justifier ! Vous l'avez tué ! Et c'est irré…

Harry faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant que des prunelles sombres le fixaient d'un air parfaitement éveillé et attentif.

A suivre…


End file.
